Current refrigerator designs include a plurality of mechanisms for the control of different functions. For example, one mechanism controls the temperature of the refrigerator unit while a second mechanism controls the temperature of the freezer unit. In addition, there are mechanisms for the control of through-the-door ice and water dispensing and freezer defrosting cycling.
However, each of these mechanisms has been developed at different times and operates essentially independently. This results in inefficient operation of the total refrigerator unit while having an increased cost because of the individual components of each mechanism.
Hence, a device or mechanism is needed for providing efficient control of refrigerator operation with a lower cost.